


Predator Becomes Prey

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Keith is a cop, M/M, Shiro body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Keith is a cop that prefers speeding duty. But what happens when he meets Takashi Shirogane?





	Predator Becomes Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from @joltikon on twitter

Keith sat at his usual perch and sipped his coffee. There were some good things about being a cop: coffee and girls when they find out he’s gay. That last one was the best, if he was honest.

_ Beep beep! _

Keith looked at the speed gun. Thirty over the speed limit. Coffee was set down, lights turned on, and Keith speed after the car. The car did the usual thing. Trying to move out of the way before realizing they need to pull over.

Keith took another sip of his coffee before getting his ticket book ready, the one with “I’m gay” written in the cover. Looking up, the driver seemed to be buff and leaning over to the glove box. Keith appreciated a responsible driver.

_ So rare these days. _

Keith stepped out and walked to the car.

“Good afternoon. Do you know why I stopped you today?” Then Keith looked at the driver.

“I believe so,”  _ A godly voice! _ “I’m sorry for speeding. I was thinking about a work problem.”

Keith took a moment to process what this Adonis had said.

“I-It’s nice to hear someone admitting their mistakes. However, I still need your license and registration.”

The mortal god smile, producing the paperwork, “Of course. Not a problem, Officer.”

Keith took the paperwork back to his vehicle. He then let himself have a gay moment.

_ He’s gorgeous! His glass frame his silver eyes so perfectly! And his hair! Undercuts have never been so sexy! Does he dye his hair to get that white forelock thing? And that CHIN! I should give him a ticket for that weapon of mass distraction! _

Keith sighed, content with his moment for now. He finished up his work and went back to the driver, Takashi Shirogane.

“Since this is--”  _ He’s SHIRTLESS!!! _

Mr. Shirogane looked more gorgeous with his amazing chest. Keith mind finally betrayed him and shorted out.

“Um, Officer? Shouldn’t I get a ticket?”

“Why did you undress?”  _ How professional. _

“I need to get my A/C fixed. It only works if the car is moving.”

Keith cleared his throat. “Sorry to keep you for so long then.” He opened his ticket book and handed Mr. Shirogane the ticket. “I knocked your speed to just fifteen over to save you some hassle.”

“It’s appreciated, Officer. Here,” he gave Keith a card, “come by anytime and I’ll repay you.”

Keith went red and took the card. “H-Have a good day. Drive safe.”

Mr. Shirogane noded and waited until Keith was in his car before pulling away. Keith looked at the card.

“He works at a GAY STRIP CLUB?!”


End file.
